


Concidérations terre à terre

by MilleVisages



Series: En dessous de la ceinture [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, PWP without Porn, idk biology talk
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilleVisages/pseuds/MilleVisages
Summary: Une balade champêtre qui dégénère en comparaison d'équipements.





	Concidérations terre à terre

**Author's Note:**

> Raison pour laquelle je ne devrait pas aller sur les kink-meme: ça. Au moins c'est drôle :>

Gimli commençait à légèrement désespérer.  
Non pas qu’il n’appréciait pas explorer les merveilles de la terre du milieu; les cavernes du gouffre de Helm, en particulier, avait été un enchantement, et les étoiles dans les yeux de Legolas lorsqu’ils avaient campé à Fangorn avait rendu l’oppression de tous ces immenses arbres presque supportable, mais bon sang, il y avait d’autres choses qu’il serait plus qu’heureux d’explorer, et qui nécessitait beaucoup moins de marche à pied.  
Sauf que.  
L’insupportable elfe semblait totalement hermétique à ses sous-entendus. S’en était presque vexant. (vraiment, on aurait pu penser qu’être assez vieux pour avoir connu un monde sans soleil ni lune aurait au moins convaincu Thranduil de l’utilité d’expliquer les chevilles et mortaises des choses de la vie à son fils. Probablement en utilisait des métaphores à bases d’oiseaux et de nids. Peuh.) Gimli arrivait au bout de son répertoire, et il avait été élevé par Gloin. Eru le protège des elfes, surtout de celui dont il avait été assez stupide pour tomber amoureux.  
“Legolas?”  
“Oui maître nain?”  
Il souriait, évidement. Il semblait que plus Gimli s’énervait, plus Legolas le trouvait drôle. Le terme qu’il avait utilisé était ‘adorable’ ce qui est pire. Le nain n’était pas adorable. Il était impressionnant, merci beaucoup. Et à bout de subtilité.  
“Je ne parle pas d’explorer les terres d’Ithilien, aussi charmante soient elles. Je parle d’exploration mutuelles.”  
“Mais pourquoi ne pas l’avoir dit plus tôt?”  
… Depuis tout ce temps, il se foutait de lui. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il l’aimait déjà, cet emmerdeur aux oreilles pointues? Legolas eut le culot d’éclater de rire en l’entraînant avec lui, avec un peu de chance dans un coin tranquille où la-dite exploration mutuelle pourra avoir lieu en paix. Gimli se sentait prêt à tuer quiconque interromprait leur activités, après le temps qu’il lui avait fallu pour y arriver. L’elfe le lâcha une fois arrivé. Ils était dans une clairière, ouverte autour d’un étroit ruisseau, suffisamment proche du camps des pionniers d’ithilien en cas de problème, mais suffisamment loin pour leur accorder leur intimité.  
L’elfe avait évidement localisé le coin en avance. Typique. En examinant le sol le plus près, Gimli constata que toutes les branchettes et autres rochers pointus avaient été soigneusement retiré, laissant l’herbe et la mousse aussi confortable que possible. Legolas posa une main légère sur son épaule, un sourire positivement malicieux jouant sur son visage.  
“Satisfait, maître nain?”  
Depuis combien de temps il préparait son coup, celui là? Gimli grommela que ça suffirait et s’avança un peu plus dans la clairière. Il s’assit au bord du ruisseau et tira sur le poignet de Legolas pour l’inviter à s’asseoir aussi. L’elfe se laissa gracieusement tomber à côté de lui, souriant toujours.  
Il allait finir par rester coincé.  
Legolas lui jeta un regard en coin, repoussant une mèche de cheveux blond de son visage.  
“Gimli?”  
“Oui?”  
“Tu es beaucoup trop couvert.”  
C’était pas faux. Le nain se releva et s’attaqua aux lacets qui fermait son manteau, mais étrangement les noeud qu’il avait noué le matin même ne faisait plus aucun sens. Son compagnon s’assit sur ses talons et intervint, ses long doigts défaisant le laçage avec une facilité presque insultante. Une fois tout les lacets défait, Legolas se rapprocha juste assez pour voler un rapide baiser avant de se rasseoir ses ses talons, l’air aussi innocent qu’un oiseau sur sa branche. Gimli se débarrassa du vêtement et croisa les bras, rougissant furieusement.  
“A ton tour.”  
Legolas rit à nouveau.  
“Je serais nu bien avant que l’on atteigne ta dernière tunique!”  
Malgré sa rebuffade, l’elfe retira son propre manteau, l’envoyant rejoindre celui de son futur amant.  
Leur petit jeu dura jusqu’à ce que Gimli ne porte plus qu’un pantalon et une tunique fine; legolas était d’ors et déjà torse nu, et le nain commençait lentement mais sûrement à prendre la même couleur que sa barbe. Son compagnon s’étira, long muscles jouant sous la peau d’une manière subtilement différente que ceux des hommes; et très différente de ceux des nains. Aulë qu’il était beau. A chaque fois qu’il pensait s’être habitué, un geste où même la façon dont la lumière changeait rappelait au nain à quel point son elfe était beau.  
“Eh bien maître nain, ce n’est pas le moment d’être timide!”  
Gimli lui adressa un regard vaguement offensé et retira sa tunique. Son physique n’avait pas grand chose à voir avec celui de Legolas; là où l’elfe était tout en longueur et en finesse, le nain était compact et bâti en force, muscles durs protégé par une couche de graisse. Et de poils, d’accord. Legolas y fit courir ses doigts, du cou à la ceinture, tapotant affectueusement le rembourrage qui s’y trouvait.  
“Tu voilà bien confortable mon ami.”  
“Tout le monde n’a pas la grâce des valars pour se protéger. Nous les nains avons découvert que le gras fait un bon substitut.”  
Legolas gloussa, le bout des oreilles rougissant.  
“Plaise à Eru qu’aucun d’entre eux ne t’ai entendu!”  
“Qui se dégonfle maintenant, maître elfe?”  
Le-dit elle se releva, le rouge de ses oreilles menaçant de se répandre sur son son visage. Il défit rapide sa ceinture et finit de se déshabiller d’un geste fluide.  
La mâchoire du nain se décrocha. Légolas fronça les sourcils, l’air soudainement moins sur de lui. Le regard de Gimli n’avait pas bougé.  
“Mais comment tu arrive à MARCHER?”  
Legolas ouvrit des yeux ronds avant d’éclater de rire. Il posa ses poings sur ses hanches.  
“En posant un pieds devant l’autre et ainsi de suite! Comment les nains marchent Lorsque nous autres grandes Gens ne sont pas présent pour le voir? Roulez vous le long de vos montagnes comme des tonneaux?”  
Gimli ne releva pas la pique, trop occupé à essayer d’assimiler ce qu’il voyait. C’était… Honnêtement, cela lui semblait être une véritable erreur de conception. Pourquoi mettre le pénis aussi bas? Pourquoi le faire si long? Et les testicules qui pendaient derrière? Pas étonnant que Aulë ait conçu les nains seul!  
“Gimli?” L’elfe paraissait un peu inquiet à présent. “Gimli si tu préfère ne pas…”  
“Mais vous mettez ça où de toute façons?”  
Legolas secoua la tête, le sourire revenant. Il se rassit sur ses talon et récupéra son pantalon pour en extraire son slip.  
“Je met ça là dedans.”  
“Forcément. Sinon ça doit ballotter terriblement.”  
“Gimli, je ne comprend pas ce qui te perturbe à ce point.”  
Le nain parut ruminer un instant avant de décider que toute manière il comptait bien se retrouver nu avec son elfe, et tant pis si c’était pour démonter la supériorité des nains plutôt que pour des choses plus terre à terre. Il retira son propre pantalon, et Legolas compris au moins une partie du problème. Les parties du nain ressemblait de loin à celle des elfes, et des hommes, pour qu’il en savait. Un pénis, deux testicules. Mais tout cela était placé plus haut sur le pubis, la peau des testicules faisant corps avec le reste, les maintenant fermement en place, le pénis se plaçant naturellement entre les deux, sans dépasser ou risquer de ballotter, comme l’avait dit Gimli avec éloquence.  
Mais ce n’était pas (encore) ce que le nain voulait lui montrer. Ce qu’il voulait lui montrer, c’était la construction de son propre pantalon. Il le retourna pour mieux l’expliquer.  
“Nous avons une sorte de poche, ici,” il montra l’entrejambe, où se trouvait effectivement une zone de tissu qui avait visiblement été molletonnée, “et une plaque intégrée pour la protection. C’est tout de même plus pratique qu’ajouter encore un autre vêtement.”  
Legolas ne pu s’empêcher de rire. Il ne pensait vraiment pas que les nain était à un slip près, et pourtant!  
“Fascinant.”  
“Vraiment?”  
L’elfe embrassa son nain sur sa joue barbue et s’allongea sur l’herbe, les pieds dans l’eau.  
“Vraiment.”  
Gimli sourit en s’asseyant à côté de lui, l’air plutôt fier. Ce n’était pas exactement comment il avait prévu de passer l’après midi, mais c’était tout même agréable.  
“Et les hommes?”  
“Demande à Arwen.”  
Gimli ricana.  
“Je suis certain que Aragorn apprécierait.”  
“Être un oiseau dans l’arbre blanc pour votre son expression en apprenant que tu as posé la question…”  
Ils rirent en coeur.

**Author's Note:**

> Vous avez la chance de lire ça grâce à Cristélène, je dénonce :*)


End file.
